


"Stop Blue shell-ing me!"

by aiviloti



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: All's in good fun, Anger Inducing Gaming Seshs, Gaming, Gen, Mario Kart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 17:44:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16769866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiviloti/pseuds/aiviloti
Summary: Gaming sessions in which, some sore loser keeps banging the switch on the floor and attracting the attention of others to see what's happening.Friends playing mario kart!





	"Stop Blue shell-ing me!"

As Piper walked near the Poseidon cabin on her way to the library, she heard a really alarming sound of something banging against the wall. She took a quizzical look and walked on, not taking any notice. The banging did not sound like a hammer of any sort, so it was doubtful Percy or Tyson was repairing anything. In fact, if Piper really had to take a guess, she would say whoever was inside was probably tossing things across the room out of anger.

She originally had no intention of of poking her nose into whatever it may be, but as she came nearer, the volume of the banging increased. Unable to contain her curiosity, she knocked on the door. "Come in!" A voice she recognised as Percy's called out to her. She turned the doorknob, and to her amusement, she saw Percy cheerfully grinning at her, a gaming console in hand. Leo sat right next to Percy, and he was glaring daggers at Percy. If looks could kill, Percy would probably have been dead.

"What's up with the two of you?" she inquired. "Which one of you were making all that noise out there just now?" It was a question that did not really have to be asked. Judging the situation, it was pretty easy to tell who was angry at the other from whatever they may have done in the video game they were playing.

"Leo here was threatening to smash my Nintendo Switch if I blue shelled him once more," said Percy, smirking at the sore loser.

"Hey! I wouldn't have been so angry if you hadn't sent the shell at me at the very last second!" Leo said, trying to justify himself. Piper took a glance at the Switch in his hands. It certainly look like it was in any good condition. In another game or two, Piper could bet the Switch would probably be destroyed by Leo and his wrath. But then, if anyone could fix a broken Switch, it was Leo.

"So what are you two going to do about it?"

"I'm trying to get Leo to admit I'm just a better player at Mario Kart than he is. Too bad he's being such a sore loser." Percy eyed Leo.

Leo scoffed at hearing Percy's words. "You're not good at Mario Kart, you're just lucky, that's all." He put the Switch on the floor and jabbed a finger at Percy's chest. "I'd like to see you being so cocky when the RNG isn't on your side."

"How about a rematch?" Piper suggested.

"It's no use. History is repeating itself every match. I take the lead, Percy gets a shell of some sort, he shells me at the last second, he wins and I lose." Leo shot Percy a dirty look.

"You have been cursed with the luck of being shelled today, Leo." Percy shrugged. "Not much anyone can do for you."

Piper had an idea. "What if I take him out for you?" she asked Leo, her lips curling into a grin as Percy raised an eyebrow.    
  
“Mclean, are you trying to challenge me?” he asked, a dangerous gleam in his eyes. She walked away from the door and over to where Percy and Leo sat. As she approached, Leo handed the battered Switch to her. “We’re counting on you, soldier.”

Piper took a seat as Percy set up another game. “Who’s we?” Percy asked, his hands fiddling with the Switch that for some reason refused to cooperate.

“Me and the switch. You better kick his ass for us." Leo said, leaning into his couch as he waited for the battle.

The familiar loading screen appeared. Piper smiled at the familiarity of everything in the game, from he music in the loading screen to the scene as characters stood on the globe-like place as it loaded.    
  
Then, they were in the game. The timer counted down, from 3, then 2, then 1, and they were off.   
  
Piper missed the first boost at the beginning of the game. She was getting rusty from how long it had been since she last touched the game, along with how long it had been since she actually sat down like this to spend some time, not worrying about things on hand such as saving the world.    
  
Percy was doing exceptionally well, which would explain how he could defeat someone like Leo who spent at least half of his free time playing video games. He was in 2nd place, and Piper in 8th, which meant every possible setback she hurled at Percy's Luigi character had to go past 6 people. She pursed her lips, and hoped for the best each time she got an item.

Meanwhile, Leo was not being even remotely helpful. He had taken the role of Piper's personal cheerleader, trying his best to conjure up motivating statements to shout at Piper despite the fact that he was literally sitting right next to her. It was a sweet gesture, but undeniable distracting.    
  
"Could you please keep it down, Leo?" Piper asked, after falling out of the map for the 3rd time in two laps. Percy grinned at hearing the question. "Can't keep yourself on the Rainbow Road? Perhaps it would be a good idea to not get so cocky next time," he teased.   
  
Just as he finished his sentence, he let out a squeal. "Argh!" he shouted, then proceeded to utter a string of profanities. Leo leaned over and laughed in Percy's horror. "How does it feel to get a blue shell when you're in first place, Jackson?"   
  
"Damn it," Percy snapped. The match ended, with Percy in 5th as a result from his abrupt assault and Piper in 6th. Piper herself wanted to bang the Switch.   
  
"Rematch!" she declared. And so they proceeded for another 2 hours, taking turns at the game. They were later joined by Hazel who happened to pop by, who absolutely destroyed the three of them. Whatever plans she originally had to finish up researching for her project went out the window. But as she laughed and raged together with her friends, she thought whatever else could wait.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a zine piece for the lovely [PJO Zine](pjozine.tumblr.com) that will be presented like a big bang on the blog, so be sure to check it out for everyone's lovely works!
> 
> Also, if you like fairy tales, and are interested in seeing how it can turn out with a twist of its own, be sure to head [here](https://inkedfairytales.tumblr.com/post/180039238313/our-indiegogo-campaign-is-live-thank-you-all-for) to see the preorder post, or [here](https://www.indiegogo.com/projects/inked-fairytales-zine--2?utm_source=affiliate&utm_medium=cpc&utm_campaign=sasdeep&utm_content=link&sscid=b1k2_otnld#/) to check out the store! All art pieces were done by inking, and there's a particular black, white and gold aesthetic that truly makes me nostalgic for all the brilliant fairytale books that made up most of my childhood! 
> 
> As always, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
